Hybrids
by vampknight364
Summary: Bella and her family are new to town and they're different from any other family there, including the Cullens. Who exactly are the Swans and what exactly are they?
1. Chapter 1

This story will have a mix of Underworld and Twilight. Sunlight will not effect Bella or my character in anyway and for anyone who has not watched Underworld can look it up. ^^ I'm mean I know... but that's only because I have no SOUL!!! Haha Jk.

Chapter One- New Kid

Everything was silent as my Father drove to our new house, my mother sliently reading her book next to him. My sister Lucia was scribbling away in her journal, probably another poem or story she came up with. Oh I'm sorry I've been rambling on and I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Isabella Sonja Corvin Swan, Swan was a recently added name, but most people call me Bella. My family and I move alot, but I don't mind. My sister and I are only one year apart, her being the older one, so we're the best of friends and my parents are close to me as well. I know the reason why we move around alot, but I think it's best if I don't tell you.

When we arrived to the house, or rather the small mansion, that we would now be living in for the rest of my highschool years my sister and I both grabbed our bags and headed to the mini-mansion with our parents in tow. My Dad, Michael, started showing us the various rooms and areas that we would be able to convert to our own personal areas, like a writing studio for Lucia or a art room for me.

"Now I know that Forks doesn't look like much," started my Mom, Selene. "But on the plus side you'll both be able to do anything you want... as long as it isn't illegal! That means you Lucia!"

My sister put on a face that reminded me of a puppy that just got kicked, but we both knew what she meant. While my sister and I are best friends we're different as night and day. She's the epitome of a punk/rebel, but she is a awsome writer and guitarist. Me I'm the logical artistic one and I enjoy classical music more than modern music.

"Aw, Mom! That time was totally justified," pouted Lucia making her dark puppy brown eyes water. "That guy was going to grope Bella."

Another thing I think I should add is that Lucia is also a bit protective of me, especially when guys who only want to get into bed with me try to charm me.

End of Bella's POV

"And I love you for that," said Selene as she unpacked several silver suitcases. "But almost neutaring someone is a bit drastic."

Lucia scoffed at that, but didn't argue. She knew her Mom only meant that neutaring someone like that is messy and she knew better than that. The Corvin's continued to unpack all of their things until it was well into the night. Though the adults didn't need much sleep, Lucia and Bella need some sleep if they were going to be able to go to their first day at Forks Highschool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucia POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Damn it! I hate the alarm clock that Dad made. I know he and mom want me to have a good education, but I still can't help but feel that it's a pointless thing for Bella and I to do. Oh well got to get up.

As I rolled out of my bed I quickly made my way to my new walk in closet and grabbed my Baggy darkblue jeans, a grey long sleeve, and a black shirt with a pair of silver angel wings on the back of it and made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't help but sigh as I washed up looking at my reflection in the mirror, my short black hair was slightly messy. A new school usually meant new guys and girls coming after me to date me.

A shiver went down my spine, some how it didn't matter what my gender was and people still came after me.

When I finished up getting dressed and grabbing my cell, wallet, and necklaces, I made my way down stairs. Bella, Mom, and Dad were already up and making breakfast, Mmm.... bacon, ham, eggs, pancakes, and hashbrowns.

"Mornin' family!" I greeted grabbing a plate filled with food and sitting next to my Dad.

"It's about time you woke up," muttered My Mom as she took a long sip from her mug. "I was about to go up there and pour cold water over you!"

Good ol' mom always knowing what to say to make me feel loved.

"Morning Loosh!" Smiled Bella as she took a seat next to me, her plate having less food then mine. "You really should pace your reading and writing habits. That way you don't wake up so late."

I couldn't help but chuckle as she scolded me for staying up late researching for my new story, she knows I can never stop learning about a new topic I want to write about. But I know for a fact that She'll love the story I'm writing about.

"Bella has a point though Lucia," said My Dad as he looked at the two of us. "You already have several new novels out and they're already best-sellers, so you don't have to finish your new book so soon."

Oh did I forget to mention that I'm 18 and I already have a job. Yup! I've written several stories that are best-sellers, Bella always loved my stories so I wanted a profession that would allow her to read my stories even if I'm not with her.

"Alright," I couldn't help but grumble. "I'll take a break from writing if I can ride one of my bikes to school today."

Dad seemed to maul it over in his head, but then he looked at Mom to see what she thought.

"Alright you can ride your bike as long as you wear a helmet this time."

Alright! I quickly finished up my breakfast and put my dishes in the sink, Bella followed my example and followed me to the garage. We both grabbed are keys, but I grabbed my favorite black and silver jacket and my mortorcycle boots.

"Which car should I take?" wondered Bella as she looked at both cars that we shared. Well technichally I own one and she owns the other, but we're both used to sharing everything that we just say it's both of ours.

"Why don't you take your mercedes, I need to change the oil for the mustang."

Bella nodded in understanding and got into the mecedes and opened the garage, while I mounted my black Honda Rebel. I got out first and waited for her while she closed the garage. As soon as it went down Bella and I shot down the road.

End Of Lucia's POV

As Bella and Lucia raced to the school the roads were completely empty, good thing too otherwise they would've definitely gotten in trouble. They did start to slow down as they neared the school, but they still were the center of attention because of their rides.

Bella parked across from a silver Volvo and a jeep and Lucia parked next to her. Bella quickly noticed all of the looks that she and Lucia were getting and let out a deep sigh. They haven't even started yet and already they were the center of attention. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard and saw Lucia tapping on the window of the car.

Slowly getting out of the car there were many intakes of breath as everyone stared at the new students.

Bella POV

I sliently sighed knowing that everyone was whispering about me and Lucia. They were already annoying enough with all of the stares that we got from the car and the bike, but now they were just plain irratating.

"Hello you two must be the new students," said a boy with black hair. He looked like a nice guy, but that didn't matter if he tried anything... Lucia would hurt him. "My name is Eric Yorkie and I was wandering if you would allow me to interview you for the school paper?"

Lucia and I looked at each other before politely declining his request. He didn't seem to mind and even helped us to the office where we could get our new sechdules. Lucia wasn't rude to him, but she was wary of him. After getting our sechdules we thanked Eric for his help and walked towards one of the benches while he met up with his friends.

"My sechdule is Calculus, Biology, English, History, Lunch, Creative Writing, and then French,"said Lucia as she looked over her sechdule. "What about you?"

"My classes are French, English, Photography, History, lunch, Biology, and Calculus at the end," I answered as I grabbed her sechdule. "We have the same teacher for History."

"Alright, then we can go to lunch together," replied Lucia as she stood and grabbed her sechdule. "The bell is about to ring so let's we better get going."

I nodded and hugged her as we both made our way to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first three periods were a bit boring, but I managed to keep focused. Lucia was probably writing a poem because she already knew all of the answers and facts, she always researched a topic to its full extent and made sure that no one could say her stories were wrong. Infact she was like a foreign language, history and english encyclopedia, no one could match her in those topics.

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang and students started walking out of the classroom.

"Daydreaming again?" Teased Lucia as she handed me my books.

"No just wondering what Mom is planning for us when we get home," was my easy reply as we walked out of the classroom.

The cafeteria wasn't that packed, so Lucia and I were able to get our lunches without any trouble. Looking around I noticed that there was only one table that was completely unoccupied, as if something bad would happen to anyone who sat there. Just as I was about to walk towards a different table six scents invaded my nose, I could tell that Lucia also noticed it to because of the small growl that sounded from her throat. Looking towards the side door of the cafeteria I saw them.

Six vampire teens, a burly one with black hair, a blonde one that was beautiful, a pixie-like girl, one that seemed to be in pain, one that looked like he could pass for adonis, and another girl with blonde hair, but she was just as beautiful as the first one.

They didn't seem to notice us, but I knew it wouldn't be long until they smelled us. I quickly motioned Lucia to walk towards the exit, but I noticed that she was still staring at the vampire group or more specifically the the second female blonde that walked in.

"Don't even think about it," I hissed. "We don't even know who they are yet!"

Slowly, but surely, Lucia looked away and followed me towards the exit.

End of Bella's POV

Bella and Lucia quickly exited the cafeteria, making sure that no one saw them leaving. Sadly they didn't leave soon enough as two of the vampires from the group they were trying to avoid quickly followed them. Lucia and Bella noticed this, but they didn't want to cause a scene. They kept walking to a less populated area until they were completely alone, then they took off into the near by forest. Once they within the heart of the forest they stopped and faced the two vampires that were following them.

"Can we help you?" asked Lucia as she placed her food and backpack down.

"Well that depends if you're willing to leave," replied the male vampire that had short brown hair.

"Hmm.... Sorry, but your request is denied," smirked Lucia, only to have Bella hit the back of her head. "OW! What was that for!"

"That was for being rude," said Bella as she turned her attention to the two vampires infront of them. "I am Isabella Sonja Corvin Swan and this is my sister Lucia Alexandra Corvin Swan."

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is Kate Denali," replied the vampire with short brown hair.

There were four wooshing sounds indicating that the rest of Edwards family had arrived. Each of them seemed wary of Lucia and Bella, but the pixie vampire seemed very excited.

"And these are my siblings," resumed Edward. "Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice."

"Great we know who the vamps are now we can leave," muttered Lucia as she went to grab her stuff.

"Not yet," whispered Bella as she looked at each of the Cullens. "You told us to leave, why?"

"We don't need you ruining our lives here," snapped Rosalie, the blond. "You two drink human blood don't you."

Bella and Lucia looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. When they both calmed down Lucia grabbed the sandwich she got earlier and took a big bite out of it, surprising the Cullens.

"Mmm... salami my favorite," said Lucia through as she kept chewing.

"Sorry to say, but we don't", chuckled Bella as she took a bite from her apple. "We only drink animal blood."

"Ohhhh... You two are going to be so much fun!" shouted Alice as she bounced up and down.

"Ah, a vamp with foresight I see," said Lucia as she watched Alice bounce up and down like there was no tomorrow. "Always wanted to meet one that wasn't conceited."

"Now, Now Lucia not all of the one's we met were conceited," lectured Bella as she took another bite out of her apple. "Remeber the one the was arrogant and said that you wouldn't be able to land a hit on him?"

"Oh yeah! " Exclaimed Lucia as she thought back. "Not only did I land a hit on him, but I even knocked him out!"

All of the Cullens and the single Denali stared at Lucia before Emmet decided to voice something that was bothering him.

"Why are you eating regular food?!" He souted as her noticed that Bella and Lucia were almost finished eating.

"One- it tastes good, two- because we're slightly different from other vamps," answered Bella as she finished off her apple. "Well now that that's over it seems as though it's time for us to heading back, later."

Lucia and Bella packed up their stuff and were about to run back to the school when aloud roar echoed through the woods, shaking the entire forest and even scaring the Cullens and the Denali. The only ones not scared or worried were Lucia and Bella.

"Looks like Dad wants us," said Lucia as she took a deep breath and roared back. "We better sign out quickly Dad said that we're meeting someone important."

"Wonder who it could be," questioned Bella outloud as she started running towards the school. "Race Ya!!"

"Cheater!" Shouted Lucia as she jumped into the trees and started to swing off of the branches. "But no matter how mch of a head start you have you can't out run me!"

The Culllens and the Denali had no idea what to think, well except Alice, she was probably the only one who had any idea about what was going on. As for the rest of them they were just goinbg to have to wait and see.

* * *

**Well here you go:) My first Twilight fanfic with a underworld crossover. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting Hybrids vs. Vamps

Bella POV....

"What do you thibk about those six," I asked as I dodged a tree. " I think out of the six of them only four of them had special abilities. That Alice girl obviously has foresight and I know I felt the Edward trying to probe both of our minds. The male Jasper seemed to be in pain, he could be an empath and I think the fourth person would be that Denali girl."

"I think so too," replied Lucia, but I couldn't help but notice a far away look in her eyes. "If it wasn't for your mental shield he could've easily read my mind. As for Kate, I think it's safe to say her abilities are more of a physical power then mental."

"Are you sure about that? It seems to me that you just want to get physical with her." I couldn't help it she might be good at hiding her emotions, but I can read her like an open book!

"Eh!? That is sooo.... well maybe a little true." grumbled Lucia as she sped up.

End of Bella POV....

Lucia and Bella quickly made it to the front of the school and proceeded to the office so they could sign themselves out. They quickly took notice that the Cullens and Denali were quickly following them and were also heading to the office.

Bella seemed somewhat concerned about that, but Lucia sent her a reassuring glance and smile. This calmed Bella down and the two easily outran the Cullens and Denali.

"Go sign us out in the office, I'll get our rides ready," said Lucia as she took the keys to the car from Bella. "If you run into any of the vamps ignore them and get to the car."

Bella nodded in understanding before she took off toward the office. Lucia watched her go before looking back and making sure that the Cullens and the Denali didn't try to gang up on her sister while they were seperated. Once she was sure things were safe Lucia walked to their rides and started them up. It wasn't long until Bella came and ran towards her sister.

"Lucia," whispered Bella lightly enough so that they would be the only ones to hear. "I saw the Cullens and the Denali signing out as well. I don't think we should take the back way Dad showed us."

"Got it," replied Lucia in an equally quiet voice. "Just be careful."

Bella nodded and took off in her mercedes with Lucia following closely behind. The two drove slowly at first, but once they were out of the populated area they zoomed past everything. Lucia looked back often to make sure that they weren't being followed. Once they were near their house both slowed down to a normal speed and parked their rides inside the garage. As they entered the garage Selene was inside waiting for them with a mug in each of her hands.

"Hey Momma!" Exclaimed Lucia as she hugged her mom and took one of the mugs from her hand, taking a big sip as well. "Ah! Nothing like fresh deer blood after a long day at school."

"You know you could have just called one of us on our cell phones," greeted Bella also hugging her mother and taking a mug." You didn't have to have Dad roar to let us know that we'll be having guest over."

"I know that, but it's good for him to keep his voice in practice," replied Selene as she turned around and went back into the house. Lucia and Bella following. "Besides if there is any danger we atleast have a way for you two to know if we're unable to call you on you phones."

Lucia and Bella knew that their mother was right... after taking a minute to think about it. They continued walking to the back of their house where there father was talking to a man with pale skin and light blonde hair, sitting next to him was a woman with pale skin and shoulder length rich brown hair. Both were very beautiful.

"Ah there are my girls," said Michael as he got up from his seat to greet his daughters with a hug. "This is Charlise and his wife Esme. Charlise works at the hospital with me."

"Nice to meet you," said Charlise as he held out his hand, which both girls shook.

"Aww! Aren't you two adorable!" Exclaimed Esme as she pulled both girls into a hug.... that would've killed a normal person.

"Thanks," mumbled Bella as Esme let them go. "Both for future refernce I'm the adorable one, Lucia is the crazy one."

"Hey!" shouted Lucia as as pulled her sister into a head lock. " I'm not crazy! I'm insane there's a difference you know!"

The adults laughed at their antics and settled into a nice conversation while Lucia and Bella wrestled on the grass.

Lucia POV.....

While I held Bella down on the ground I heard a car doors opening and closing in the front of the house. Bella looked concerned for a second before she sniffed the air and realized why I was so serious all of the sudden. The Cullens and their Denali friends were here.

I helped Bella up and made sure to stand infront of her just in case someting happened. The Cullens didn't worry me, but i don't like it when someone tries to attack my baby sister. Just as I approached the area the adults were, I saw my mom leading the Cullens and the Denali to us. That relaxed me slightly, my mom would never put us in harms way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bella and Lucia," smirked the ass Edward. "Fancy seeing you here."

"We live here you idiot," replied Bella with an eye roll. Ha! I thought her well!

End of Lucia POV.....

"I take it you all know each other?" Questioned Charlise with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that," Lucia replied as she stared at a certain blonde. "We met during luch at school today."

"Where you daughter Rose tole us to leave," continued Bella as she smirked at Rose, who glared in return.

The atmosphere was very tense. Sensing this Michael quickly tried to disperse the tension in the air. Charlise thinking the same thing quickly got up to herd his children to Esme, while Michael did the same with his daughters.

"Lucia, Bella whatever happened at the school happened at the school," started Selene as she calmly looked at both of her daughters. "Here you will not attack or kill our guest unless they attack you first."

"Yes mother," sighed Bella while Lucia remained quiet.

Most of the Cullen children seemed smug about this, but the Esme started her own letcure about how they were guest and shoud be polite and curtious to this host. Each of them nodded sullenly... fearing the wrath of Esme.


	3. Note Please Read!

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
